1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener holder or holding device for power tool, and more particularly to a fastener holder or holding device including an outer protective sleeve or barrel provided or disposed or engaged onto and around the driving tool stem and/or the driving tool shank for suitably shielding and protecting the driving tool stem and/or the driving tool shank and for guiding the driving tool stem and/or the driving tool shank to suitably and effectively actuate or operate or drive the fasteners or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical fastener couplers or holders or holding devices have been developed and provided for holding or carrying and coupling fasteners or the like to a power tool and for allowing the fasteners or the like to be suitably and effectively actuated or operated or driven by the power tool, and normally comprise a driving tool stem and/or a driving tool shank for engaging with a fastener and for connecting or coupling the fastener to the power tool, and thus for allowing the fastener to be rotated or driven by the power tool.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,524 to Huang discloses one of the typical torque adjustment controllers or fastener couplers or holders or holding devices comprise a driving tool stem for engaging with a fastener and for connecting or coupling the fastener to the power tool, and an adjusting mechanism for adjusting the driven torque of the fastener by the power tool.
However, the driving tool stem and/or the fastener will be exposed and may not be suitably shielded and protected and also may not be suitably supported in place such that the fastener may not be suitably and effectively actuated or operated or rotated or driven by the power tool and may have a good chance to be disengaged from the driving tool stem and/or the power tool inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,509 to Doong discloses another typical fastener coupler or holder or holding device for power tool and comprising a driving tool stem for engaging with a fastener and for connecting or coupling the fastener to the power tool, and an outer barrel provided or disposed or engaged onto and around the driving tool stem for guiding the driving tool stem to actuate or operate or drive the fastener.
The driving tool stem and/or the fastener will be driven and rotated in a great rotating speed relative to the outer barrel by the power tool, such that the smooth rotating engagement between the driving tool stem and the outer barrel will be important to shield and protect the driving tool stem and to guide the driving tool stem to drive the fastener. However, the connecting or coupling between the driving tool stem and the outer barrel is not good enough to facilitate the rotating of the driving tool stem relative to the outer barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,452 to Chiang discloses a further typical chuck device or fastener coupler or holder or holding device for power tool and comprising a driving tool stem for engaging with a fastener and for connecting or coupling the fastener to the power tool, and an outer barrel provided or disposed or engaged onto and around the driving tool stem for guiding the driving tool stem to actuate or operate or drive the fastener.
However, the connecting or coupling between the driving tool stem and the outer barrel is not good enough to facilitate the rotating of the driving tool stem relative to the outer barrel.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional fastener couplers or holders.